Double Hiccup, double doctor
by minecraftfezzez
Summary: berk just restored from Drago's attack, and a blue box falls from the sky. and what is that in meade hall?
1. knock on the door

"Clara?"  
A "Yes?" sounded up from another corridor.  
"Eerhm, we might have a little problem"  
Clara ran to the console room and checked the screen.  
"What is it? It's just some circles with dents."  
"Yeah. and those circles tell us we are heading straight towards a, well… we're crashing."  
Clara looked a bit disappointed and scared at the doctor.  
"Well. can you stop us crashing?"  
"Eerhm, let's hope so."

Hiccup was almost done rebuilding the village. After the attack from Drago Bloodvist it was almost completely destroyed, but now it almost was back in shape. Toothless was still playing with Cloudjumper. yet again Cloudjumper didn't respond. Hiccup wondered where Toothless gets all his energy from.  
suddenly, Hiccup hears a loud Bang, he looked up and saw a small red dot growing larger. he stared at it for five seconds until he realised it was heading in his way. directly he ran to his mother, she was an expert in dragons. maybe she knew what was going on.  
Once there. her face was enough to know she had never seen something like this. the entire village was in shock, and some people already started to panic. Astrid ran towards Hiccup with her dragon behind her. in the meantime, it already reached the height of Gothi's hut.

"Not good. come on old girl, you can do it!"  
The doctor tried furiously to get the TARDIS under control, everything shaked violently and sparks were erupting from the console.  
"CLARA! HANG ON!"  
A second before impact the doctor hit the emergency brakes. the TARDIS shook violently one more time before standing to a complete stop.  
"Ooh. my head. Clara, are you alright?"  
"Wha.. what happened doctor? "  
The doctor quickly looked at the screen after helping clara get up.  
"O dear."  
"What? What is it?"  
"We are in the middle of a very big rift in time and space, It must have overloaded the TARDIS' engines."  
"which means?"  
"we won't be able to leave until she has set the eye of harmony back in a state of decay, that will take about ten hours...  
suddenly there was a knock on the door.


	2. the dragon boy, the box man,

The flame ball suddenly halted a few centimeters above the ground and the touched it. only the grass around it was a bit torched, and in the middle was a blue box. hiccup looked confused. he never seen anything like it, he looked around and saw the village had calmed. everybody looked at him and the blue box. all the dragons seemed to distrust the box a little, even Toothless backed away, while Astrid stopped besides his mother. standing behind him.  
Hiccup stepped forward. with caution and raised his hand. he heard his mother hesitating to stop him. he looked behind him, a bit worried. took a deep breath, and knocked.

"Was that… ?"  
"A knock?" Said the doctor, not waiting for Clara to finish the sentence. "Yes, a completely ordinary knock,"  
The doctor slowly walked to the door, the lighting went out as he went closer.  
"Whatever is out there, we should get out anyway." He said a bit to Clara and a bit to himself."The TARDIS will shut down all the life support systems to be able to reset the engines."  
He laid his hand on the knob."So let's see who is knocking. "  
As the doctor opened the door, he saw a teenaged Boy standing in front of him, The doctor guessed him at the age of 20, the boy was about as tall as the doctor. the cold air swept inside as the two stare at each other, not knowing what to say. meanwhile, Clara slowly started to come nearer. as the two men looked at the clothing of the other.  
The doctor looked over the shoulder of the boy, and his eyes widened. a sight he hadn't seen in a long, very long time.

Hiccup looked confused at the man, he was wearing strange clothes, had a strange floppy haircut and was quite thin, he stood there in silence when he noticed the man looking at his dragon, the man looked surprised and happy at the same time. like he searched for them for a very long time.  
movement in the back caught the attention of Hiccup, a woman, dressed in about the same clothes as the man. when he noticed the size of the room itself.


	3. welcome to Berk

The Doctor saw the boy backing away at the fact that the TARDIS was bigger on the inside.  
"Eerhm, it's eeh. It's okay really. just bigger on the inside."  
The doctor looked awkwardly at the boy. who glanced at the sides of his TARDIS.  
"Well, hello. I'm the Doctor, sorry to intrude."  
Hiccup looked at the man, who looked like he had experienced this before.  
"Your,.. box is… bigger, on the inside?"  
the Doctor answered awkwardly "well, yes. Eerhm, can you tell me: where am i?"  
"You mean you don't know?, well. eerhm, this is Berk, it lays a few days north of Hopeless and a few degrees South from freezing to death."  
the Doctor looked puzzled for a moment, his faced cleared and he looked up at the sky.  
"Well, that explains that, may i know your name?"  
"I'm Hiccup, this is my Eerhm, girlfriend Astrid and this is my dragon, Toothless."  
The doctor looked at the dragon in amazement. the last time he had seen them was about 400 years ago, not so long after the war. even then there weren't much, yet here there were so, so many. he looked at Hiccup. "I'm sorry to ask you Hiccup, but how many dragons are here?".  
Hiccup looked a bit surprised about the question yet answered after a second. "A lot, we have multiple islands with dragons on them, but we haven't explored much yet."  
The doctor smiled, he always liked dragons, an intelligent species.  
Just when Clara got out of the TARDIS the doors close with a loud bang, The doctor looked behind him, a bit worried. The cloister bell started to chime, ringing over the island.  
"This is very, very bad."  
Hiccup looked at the TARDIS. "What is it?"  
"The cloister bell only chimes during the greatest of emergencies, resetting the engines isn't really threatening, so it must be on the island."  
"What is?" Toothless and Cloudjumper looked around, as if something was there.  
the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, scanned the area and held it for his face.  
"This is indeed very bad..."  
Hiccup looked at Toothless, who looked worried. Hiccup noticed Toothless looking in the direction of Meade hall, the door opened, yet nothing seemed to come out.  
"Doctor? what is in Meade hall?"  
"Hiccup, please, get everyone away from here, these creatures are nothing like you have ever seen, and if you are not gone soon, nobody will survive this."  
Hiccup took a quick glance at Meade hall before jumping on Toothless.  
"Astrid, help me get all the villagers. mom, can you go and get Gothi?"  
Valka flew to the top of Meade hall. Hiccup looked as she flew away and landed safely.  
"Doctor, before i go, can you at least answer me one question?"  
"That depends on the question i'm afraid."  
Hiccup looked back at the doctor.  
"What is in Meade hall?"  
"If i'm right, Zygons."


	4. Meade hall

The doctor saw the confusion on Hiccup's face, as expected. what else do you expect from someone who hasn't met any aliens yet or thought about their existence?  
"When meeting someone, now the first thing you do is ask them for an item that they carry with them all the time, if they don't have that item, don't trust them."  
With these words the doctor ran to Meade hall, gesturing Clara to follow.  
"Doctor?"  
"yes?"  
"What are zygons doing here? do they want another home planet?"  
"I don't think so, i think they are after the rift energy in this place, what might be quite dangerous if you start removing it in large quantities."  
"What happens?"  
"Well, the rift might close, if that happens it's all good. or it will split right open, destroying everything in his path. and i will not let that happen."

After staring at the doctor leaving Hiccup thought it would be be best to follow his orders. As Hiccup started gathering everyone he noticed something behind one of the houses. he looked at Astrid who was still trying to tell someone they couldn't bring their collection of mugs with slid of Toothless and looked behind the house. where someone was trying to get inside his house.  
"You know, it's not really useful to get inside when we are evacuating"  
The man looked quite startled at the fact that Hiccup was here.  
"Yes.. I… erhm have to pick something up."  
"Do it quickly, I don't think we have much time."  
Hiccup left in a hurry, unaware of the scene behind him,

"This must have cost a lot of work to build"  
Clara looked at Meade hall as the doctor examined his sonic screwdriver.  
"Doctor, how are you going to explain to that boy what zygons are?"  
the doctor placed the sonic back in his pocket.  
"No idea. but the rift energy is already slowly disappearing and i don't like that. so shall we?"  
The doctor slowly walked into the dark Meade hall. shadows stretching and moving in corners.  
"I seek audience with the Zygon under convention 15 of the Shadow proclamation."  
From the shadows a group of three Zygons appeared.  
"We do not have anything to do with the shadow proclamation." The middle one said in a low, with hate laced gurgling voice.  
"May i then ask where you need the energy for?"  
The shadows started moving again, and the door slowly started to close.  
This time the Zygon on the left spoke. "We will use the energy to transform a planet to our needs."  
The room was growing darker as the door was almost completely shut.  
"Doctor? I think we should leave."  
"So you'll destroy one planet with a very rare species to completely destroy the inhabitants of another? I can't let that happen, also: You failed at taking the earth, why would it succeed this time?"  
From the shadows another doctor appeared.  
"because this time, we have you."  
The doors shut completely.

Hiccup and astrid were almost done with getting everyone out of their houses while Fishlegs, snotlout and the twins were trying to guide them to a nearby island.  
"Astrid, I think the doctor might need some help. the doors are closing and i don't think it's him doing that."  
"Hiccup, are you sure?"  
Hiccup nodded and headed for Meade hall. before following him, Astrid took a quick look behind her to see if everything was going well, and took off.  
Upon arriving at the gate it already was completely shut. Hiccup, got off Toothless and tried to open the doors, yet failed. he took a step back before addressing Astrid.  
"Astrid, i'm going to do something completely stupid, so it would be best to stand back a bit."  
Astrid had to deal with Hiccup's makeshift solutions before. so she directly jumped behind a nearby rock, hoping it wouldn't be necessary to hide.  
Hiccup looked with a meaningful face at Toothless, His dragon directly understood what he meant and growled.  
"Yeah i know Toothless. but i don't think it's safe for him to be in there. could you please do it?"  
Just as Toothless started to open his mouth Hiccup backed away. He never broke in Meade hall like this, and hoped to never do it again.  
then the door exploded.


	5. double Hiccup, double doctor

The doctor was surrounded in complete darkness. he called for Clara, yet he knew his copy would do the same, he reached in his pocket when he heard something in the direction of the door. the doctor understood what is was and directly hid behind a pillar, yelling at Clara to do the same.  
The explosion echoed through the hall, blinding everyone with the light of the late night sun.  
Yet it was still dark in the hall, Toothless shot another time, setting ablaze the fireplace in the centre.  
"Hiccup, there is a small problem..." Both doctors came from their hiding place.  
"One of us is a zygon, by which i mean, the other one," both said in unison.

Hiccup stood silent, taken aback at the fact there were now two doctors. he slowly walked further in the room, laying a hand on his sword, the room grew dark again as the fire from toothless started to fade out. Hiccup looked back at Toothless, and Toothless relit the fire  
Hiccup heard astrid gasping and he quickly looked behind him,and froze at what he saw.  
another Hiccup slowly walked in the room. looking at the doctors, Hiccup and Astrid. Mist was starting to block the sunlight and the fire started to dim again.  
just before it was too dark too see, both Hiccups ran to the doctor

The doctor stood lost in the darkness while both Hiccups were running towards him, he remembered the original one had a sword, which reminded him of his trusty sonic screwdriver. He pulled it out of his pocket and lit the room with it. holding it above his head he saw both Hiccups holding the sword, trying to get it out of the hands of the other. and his copy was also holding a sonic screwdriver. the four stood silent as the watched at each other, both Hiccups dropped the sword and looked at the doctors.  
Clara and Astrid slowly came closer. searching which one of them was the real one.  
"Hiccup?" both Hiccups looked at one of the doctors, questioning which one of them said it  
"The zygons, they.."  
"...Can't duplicate items." The other doctor said.  
"do you have.."  
"...anything special on you?"

Hiccup looked at both the doctors, then at his copy, who was looking back at him.  
he reached to the pocket in his right arm, seeing the eyes of his copy widening.  
just before the copy reached Hiccup, one of the doctors aimed his sonic screwdriver at him, setting the paper in the arm pocket of the copy on fire. the copy directly lost focus and backed away. returning to his original form.  
Hiccup was in shock at what the original form of the Zygon was. a big red creature, covered in suckers. After looking in horror for a few seconds Hiccup turned to the two doctors. who were now looking at each other.  
"I know you have access to my memories."  
The other doctor didn't respond.  
"I have visited thousands of planets fit for your species, where you can live without disturbing any form of live."  
Silence.  
"So why continue?"  
The other doctor stood there silently, anger on his face. he sighed. and put his sonic away.  
"So. is it now possible to turn of the rift harvester?"  
the other doctor returned to Zygon form, looked at helplessly at the doctor for a few seconds and turned to one of the Zygons in the back.

The doctor was relieved. He never thought it would actually work.  
"Tomorrow the TARDIS will have finished resetting the engines. then I can give you the energy needed for the travel."  
The zygon looked slightly happy, so the guess that the rift harvester was made in their ship was correct. Good.  
The doctor turned to Hiccup. "I'm sorry the evacuation didn't seem to be necessary, but i wanted to be sure."  
"It's alright, it was the best choice to make."  
The doctor followed Hiccup as he went back to the village.  
Hiccup was at the center of the village of the village when he turned to the doctor.  
"Doctor?"  
The doctor looked a bit worried.  
"Who are you really? you show up, the village is in danger and we are saved. By you."  
The doctor looked dat hiccup silently, with sadness on his face.  
"I'm sorry to have put your village in danger Hiccup, but i wasn't a part of this."  
Hiccup looked puzzled at the doctor for a while. and continued to his dragon to bring all the villagers back.


	6. the morning after

The next morning the doctor stood silently before his TARDIS, Clara could sleep with Astrid. which was nice of her. even though Hiccup asked if he needed sleep, The doctor refused, he already was a big enough burden for this town. the TARDIS should be ready at any moment now, The zygons already set up their ship on the edge of the island. it was hard to move with the shortage of energy. yet they succeeded.  
The doctor heard someone behind him and saw Hiccup and Toothless.  
"She'll be ready soon and then i'll be gone."  
"I never asked. but where are you from?"  
The doctor looked at Hiccup. Smiled sadly and looked at his watch.

Hiccup wanted to ask the question again when the doors of the blue box opened. revealing the impossible interior again.  
"Where are you going now?"  
The doctor now turned to Hiccup, reaching in his pocket. and pulled out some paper.  
"It's what you were going to show the other Hiccup. it fell out of your pocket."  
Hiccup took the piece of paper, opened it and looked at the old sketches of the first version of Toothless' tailpiece.  
"It's nicely done, yet i like the current version better."  
Hiccup looked at the doctor, feeling grateful for the compliment and returning the sketch.  
"Will i be seeing you again?"  
The doctor suddenly looked very sad. he smiled. a smile with meaning.  
Hiccup put his sketch back in his arm pocket and looked behind him, where Clara was walking towards them.  
"Then this is farewell, but you will always be welcome here, doctor."

The doctor was grateful. and thanked Hiccup. he went to the console, flipped a few levers and the Zygon ship took off. ready to inhabit their new home world. he looked back at Hiccup. in the meantime the whole village stood behind him. The doctor walked to the door. looked at Hiccup and said  
"Watch closely, you are going to like this part."  
The doctor closed the door, walked back to the console and flipped a lever. the TARDIS started to make her usual wheezing, groaning sounds and left off.

Hiccup stood in amazement. the man who fell from the stars disappeared as mysterious as he came. he turned to Astrid. smiling a bit about the impossible things that just happened.  
the whole village was silent for a moment. just to see if the blue box vanishing was actually real. even if it wasn't, there was a guardian angel on their side.

the end.


End file.
